


Torna a sperare

by Vaeronika



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami is Canon, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaeronika/pseuds/Vaeronika
Summary: Dopo la battaglia contro Zaheer, Korra decide di allontanarsi da Capital City e tornare nella sua terra natia. Qui, nella tribù dell'acqua del sud, cercherà di guarire. Korra si sentirà persa, e solo Asami, per la quale sente di provare qualcosa, riuscirà a farla tornare in sé.Questa Fan Fiction si riallaccia alla fine della terza stagione, ne ho modificato l'andamento, ma contiene comunque spoiler riguardo la serie.





	Torna a sperare

**Author's Note:**

> E' la mia prima storia su questo sito, spero vi piaccia il mio modo di scrivere. Se avete accorgimenti o correzioni, fatele nei commenti, grazie :3

Korra guardava distrattamente i fiocchi di neve scendere, fuori dalla sua abitazione. Si trovava sul balcone di casa, seduta sulla sedia a rotelle e con la schiena abbandonata sullo schienale. Il suo sguardo era puntato sul paesaggio bianco di fronte a lei, ma la sua testa era da tutt'altra parte. Pensava e ripensava al suo scontro, a ciò che aveva provato durante quella battaglia, al fatto che adesso più che mai, si sentiva inutile, oppressa. Nonostante avesse sconfitto Zaheer, lui c'era ancora, la tormentava, sentiva il dolore dei suoi colpi lungo tutto il corpo.

Un brivido, che le attraversò la spina dorsale, la fece tremare leggermente, era vestita in modo leggero e le temperature si erano abbassate, ma non voleva ancora rientrare in casa. Naga, il cane polare bianco che non aveva mai lasciato il suo fianco, la raggiunse e cercò di infilare il muso sotto la sua mano. Korra sobbalzò, risvegliandosi dai propri pensieri, e girò la testa verso la sua migliore amica. Riuscì a stento a tirare le labbra in un sorriso, mentre posava le mani gelide sulla sua testa pelosa e gliela accarezzava.

«Korra» l'Avatar si voltò di poco, incontrando lo sguardo preoccupato della madre, che con qualche passo la raggiunse. «Io e tuo padre ti abbiamo lasciato molto spazio. Ma tu non stai mangiando e non riesci a dormire. Perché domani non ti fai vedere da Katara?» chiese, accovacciandosi al suo fianco guardandola. Korra guardò le proprie gambe ascoltandola, le occhiaie scavate sotto i suoi occhi stanchi. Alla fine sospirò e annuì. «E va bene» mormorò, con voce quasi spezzata.

E così, con l'aiuto di Katara riuscì a camminare, dopo tanta pazienza ed esercizi. Korra però non era soddisfatta, il suo corpo era squilibrato e in più vedeva costantemente una visione che non la lasciava mai. Era lei nello stato dell'Avatar, ancora in catene per lo scontro contro Zaheer, che la seguiva ovunque. Leggendo le lettere dei suoi amici, si scoraggiò sempre di più. Sapeva bene che il loro intento era quello di parlare del più e del meno, Asami aveva ricevuto una grande offerta, Mako lavorava con Lin a un caso importante e Bolin era stato affiancato a Kuvira alla riconquista dei territori del Regno della terra. Ma per Korra, tutte quelle lettere le ricordavano che lei non era fondamentale per le loro vite, che tutti stavano andando avanti, lei no.

Prese foglio e penna, guardò il pezzo di carta bianco in silenzio per un po', prima di posarvi tremante la punta metallica e macchiarlo di inchiostro. Scrisse ad Asami, la persona che più sentiva adatta a rivelare ciò che stava passando. Non aveva scritto a nessun altro, solo a lei. Le rivelò ciò che aveva passato, l'aiuto di Katara, i progressi, ma le rivelò anche le sue insicurezze. 

_Cara Asami,_

_Mi dispiace se non ti ho scritto prima, ma non avevo nulla di interessante da raccontare. Ora che è passato un po' di tempo, con l'aiuto di Katara e la mia famiglia, ho fatto molti passi avanti. Posso di nuovo camminare e ho riacquistato il mio bending, ma mi sento ancora bloccata. Katara dice che è la mia mente il problema, che sono io stessa ad impedirmi di guarire del tutto. Ho tentato di capirne il motivo, meditando ogni giorno, ma non ci sono riuscita. Faccio molti incubi, anche ad occhi aperti, rivedo Zaheer, e automaticamente mi sento opprimere. Vorrei tanto rimediare in qualche modo, ma non ci riesco. Mi sento così impotente... vorrei che tu fossi qui con me e mi abbracciassi-_

Quando si rese conto di ciò che aveva scritto, sentì le guance andare a fuoco e una strana sensazione allo stomaco. Tra tutto quello che le stava succedendo, a volte le capitava di ripensare a Capital City e i suoi amici. E quando ripensava ad Asami, non riusciva a non arrossire. Che fosse una semplice cotta venutale in quel periodo? Sperava di sì, che la ragazza corvina smettesse di affollare i suoi pensieri già incasinati. Sospirò, prese un altro foglio e riscrisse la prima parte, evitando l'ultima frase.

_Mi sento così impotente... ma cerco di andare avanti e sono sicura che prima o poi tornerò da voi anche più forte si prima._

Annuì convinta, _molto meglio_ , pensò. 

_Tutti gli altri stanno bene, mio padre continua a prendersi cura della tribù come un vero capo, mia madre mi è sempre accanto e mi sostiene. Naga mi fa compagnia come al solito, qualche volta ci allontaniamo dal villaggio fino a quanto possiamo, solo per guardare l'aurora boreale nel cielo. E' uno spettacolo magnifico, e mi aiuta a non pensare troppo alla mia situazione. Non so se tu l'hai mai vista, magari un giorno ti porterò a vederla nel punto che io e Naga abbiamo trovato._

_Già, magari, da sole in quel posto che poteva sembrare fin troppo romantico. Korra si portò una mano al viso e sbuffò una risata tra sé. Era davvero cotta, ma sapeva che per Asami non era la stessa cosa. Era stata carina con lei, certo, l'aveva affiancata quando era sulla sedia a rotelle a Città della Repubblica, e si era anche proposta di accompagnarla lì, nella tribù dell'acqua del sud. Korra si chiese come sarebbe stato averla lì. Magari l'avrebbe abbracciata, calmata dopo aver avuto qualche incubo. Il solo pensiero di essere tra le sue braccia ancora una volta faceva battere il suo cuore._

_A te come vanno le cose a Republic City? Il tuo nuovo affare sta andando bene? Spero di rivederti presto e poterti parlare di persona._

_Tua, Korra_

Korra era indecisa sul come concludere la lettera, ma lasciò così. La richiuse e imbustò. La affidò di persona al messaggero e tornò a casa. Passò qualche giorno, che Korra passò in meditazione. Una sera, dopo cena (della quale non aveva mangiato praticamente nulla), trovò una lettera sulla sua scrivania, al di sopra di tutte le altre e con il segno di un bacio lasciato dal rossetto. Korra riconobbe il colore del rossetto e prese rapidamente la lettera tra le mani per leggerla.

_Cara Korra,_

_Sono felice che tu mi abbia scritto, e che sia riuscita a fare passi avanti. Non sai quanto vorrei essere lì ed aiutarti in qualche modo. Ma sono bloccata qui in città, e poi non ti sarei di alcun aiuto concreto. Per rispondere alla tua domanda, sì l'affare che ho per le mani sta andando bene, anche se mi tiene molto occupata. Stiamo allargando il mercato anche nella periferia della città, quindi sono costantemente per le strade più malfamate. Ma tranquilla, mi so proteggere abbastanza bene, anche se la tua scorta non nuocerebbe di certo._

Korra perse un battito a quelle parole, e continuò a leggere con avida curiosità il resto della lettera.

_Io credo nelle tue capacità, sei la persona più forte che abbia mai conosciuto. Hai superato di tutto, supererai anche questo. Credi in te stessa, perché tu non sei solo l'Avatar, tu sei Korra, e sei una ragazza piena di abilità stupefacenti. Prometto che quando concluderò questo lavoro, verrò a trovarti, se non ti dispiace, e magari guarderemo insieme l'aurora boreale come hai detto tu. Mako e Bolin stanno bene, si concentrano nel loro lavoro. Mi manca vederti, quindi sbrigati a guarire!_

_Con amore, Asami_

Korra lesse e rilesse la lettera più volte, il suo cuore non smetteva di accelerare il battito. Le parole di Asami, all'apparenza così innocenti, che qualunque amico avrebbe scritto, diedero all'Avatar la forza di alzarsi dalla scrivania, ripose la lettera nella busta e la infilò nella tasca interna della propria giacca. Uscì dalla propria stanza e raggiunse i genitori.

«Voglio tornare a Republic City» affermò, stupendo i suoi genitori per la convinzione con cui aveva pronunciato quelle parole. «Sei sicura?» chiese il padre con un accenno di preoccupazione nella voce. L'Avatar annuì in risposta. 

«Magari lì riuscirò a migliorare, rivedrò i miei amici, non farò nulla di avventato» assicurò lei. I due la raggiunsero e la abbracciarono, un mega abbraccio di famiglia fatto come si deve. «Per noi va bene piccola, ma prometti di scriverci» disse la donna e Korra annuì facendo il primo sorriso dopo tanto tempo.

Così l'Avatar partì, da sola, alla volta di Republic City. Durante il suo viaggio però, vari episodi le fecero capire che la sua situazione era critica, non era riuscita neanche a fermare dei semplici ladri! Come pretendeva di tornare in città, deludendo le aspettative di tutti? E così, con il cuore in gola, e la visione dello stato dell'Avatar che la guardava con giudizio, modificò la rotta, raggiungendo una riva molto più lontana. Si sfilò i vestiti blu, che la riconoscevano come Avatar e come componente della tribù dell'acqua. E poi, tenendo i capelli con una mano, con l'altra li tagliò di netto con un kunai.

Doveva riuscire a tornare ad essere l'Avatar con le proprie forze, nessuno la poteva aiutare, se non se stessa. Così, cominciò a viaggiare, voleva ritrovare la connessione con Raava, tentò anche di tornare nel mondo degli spiriti, nell'albero del tempo, ma la sua connessione era praticamente inesistente. Sospirò sconfitta e viaggiò ancora, scrivendo false lettere ai suoi genitori. Raggiunse i quartieri malfamati di Capital City, distavano fin troppo dal centro, non c'era possibilità di incontrare qualcuno di sua conoscenza. Sapeva bene che erano tutti occupati altrove. L'illusione del suo stato dell'Avatar la guidò fino ad un'arena, dove dominatori della terra combattevano.

Ogni sera così, partecipò ad alcuni scontri, solo che il suo avversario diventava l'illusione, e la paura la faceva perdere ogni volta. Una sera, uno dei suoi avversari non ebbe pietà, e anche dopo essersi accasciata a terra la colpì più volte. L'arbitro dovette fermare l'incontro, decretando l'uomo vincitore. Korra si rialzò a fatica da terra, sentendo il corpo bruciare. Stava esagerando, ma doveva riuscire a sconfiggerla, sconfiggere se stessa. E sembrava una cosa così impossibile. Si trascinò a fatica fuori dall'edificio, barcollando verso un bagno. Si guardò nello specchio rotto, lividi, tagli, un occhio nero. Non aveva per niente l'aspetto della persona più potente del mondo. Sospirò, sentendo una fitta alla gabbia toracica. Cominciò a guarire le ferite con l'acqua, ma fu interrotta da un'emergenza di qualcuno troppo impaziente per lasciarla finire. Korra uscì, si sarebbe medicata poi. Recuperò il proprio borsone, incamminandosi per i vicoli deserti a notte fonda. E poi lì, su alcuni gradini, c'era ancora quella visione. Korra strinse i pugni. Era colpa sua.

«Facciamola finita» ringhiò e cominciò a correre, inseguendo l'illusione fino ad un vicolo, dove cominciarono a combattere. In realtà Korra combatteva contro un'illusione, sentiva il dolore dei colpi, che in realtà non esistevano. Distrusse tutto ciò che era presente nel vicolo, facendone crollare anche un pezzo. Alla fine, con il fiatone, si accasciò a terra, sul freddo pavimento, e chiuse gli occhi. In quel momento, non le importava più di trovarsi sul pavimento sporco di un vicolo, si era persa, e non riusciva a ritrovare la via giusta. Poi, sentì distrattamente un forte profumo invaderle le narici, un profumo familiare.

Asami tornava verso l'hotel dove aveva prenotato una stanza. Aveva passato tutto il giorno a parlare con proprietari di vari mercati per richiedere certificazioni e autorizzazioni, era stanchissima. Era da sola, i suoi collaboratori erano andati via per primi, lei doveva ancora leggere qualche accordo e firmarlo. Camminando per le strade, sentì dei rumori poco lontani, sembravano rumori di qualche dominatore, e sembravano in molti. Alcuni lamenti di dolore, la fecero scattare rapidamente verso la fonte. Forse stavano importunando qualcuno, derubando, e lei voleva impedirlo. Quando però davanti a sé non vide nessun altro che una sola figura, si fermò. La ragazza, di spalle, ansimò rapidamente, barcollò in avanti prima di cadere a terra. Asami si guardò intorno, era tutto lesionato, bruciato, crepato. Ma nessun altro in vista. A quel punto, preoccupata per l'incolumità della ragazza svenuta, si avvicinò rapidamente, si accovacciò a terra e la girò a pancia in su. Spalancò la bocca quando riconobbe il viso del dominatore che era lì. Korra, era Korra! Era cambiata, i vestiti completamente diversi, i capelli tagliati, il corpo era pieno di ferite.

Preoccupata, cercò disperatamente di svegliarla, nessuna risposta. Controllò che non avesse nulla di rotto, prima di allacciare il suo braccio intorno alle proprie spalle e cominciare a trasportarla verso un luogo sicuro. Sentì Korra aiutarla ogni tanto, facendo qualche passo da sé, ma non sembrava abbastanza lucida e sveglia da poter aprire gli occhi o parlare. Asami continuò a camminare, sperando che nessuno desse loro fastidio durante il tragitto. Arrivata all'hotel, si fece aiutare dal locandiere per portarla fino alla sua stanza e stenderla sul letto.

«Vuole che chiami un medico? Anche se sarà difficile trovarne uno a quest'ora» chiese il locandiere, che guardava confuso e preoccupato la ragazza distesa sul letto. Asami aggiustò il corpo di Korra e analizzò quest'ultimo con gli occhi verdi.

«No, non posso darle altro fastidio, la ringrazio» lo congedò Asami, tentando di non far tremare la voce dalla preoccupazione. La ragazza recuperò rapidamente il kit di primo soccorso dal bagno e immerse un panno nell'acqua fredda. Si inginocchiò vicino alla ragazza e la pulì dal sangue e dalla terra sul viso e sulle braccia. Quando le sfiorò tutte le ferite, poté benissimo notare le smorfie di dolore che faceva ogni tanto Korra, anche se era solo nel sonno.

«Che diavolo hai combinato?» mormorò e le medicò alcuni tagli, fasciandole quelli più profondi. Portò una mano al suo viso, le sfiorò le guance dove si trovava l'occhio nero. _È calda_ , pesò e portò le labbra sulla sua fronte. Constatò che la temperatura fosse un po' alta, nulla di grave. Posò il panno ripiegato sulla fronte calda, così da abbassarle un po' la temperatura e aiutarla a riprendersi. Quando stava per aggiustarle i capelli, con uno scatto rapido, Korra le afferrò il polso con forza aprendo gli occhi. Korra si sentiva debole, ma davanti a sé poteva ancora vedere lo stato dell'Avatar, che ora si trovava a pochissimo da lei.

«Lasciami... stare..» sussurrò con voce spezzata l'Avatar, stringendo i denti. Vide un attimo doppio, non riusciva a tenere gli occhi aperti. Asami sgranò gli occhi e restò ferma, portando l'altra mano su quella che teneva il suo polso. «Korra, sono io» mormorò, sentendo un leggero dolore al polso mentre guardava la ragazza che sembrava confusa e nel panico. Asami sapeva che Korra era confusa, che magari non l'aveva riconosciuta e si stava solo difendendo. Korra sentì quella voce arrivarle alle orecchie, e spezzare l'illusione. Mise a fuoco chi aveva davanti.

«Asami...» sussurrò, sorpresa, ma cominciò a rilassarsi e lasciò la presa. «Mi dispiace» aggiunse facendo un sospiro e rilassandosi chiudendo gli occhi. In quel momento, non le importò molto restare sveglia, capire dove fosse, voleva solo abbandonarsi alla morbidezza su cui era distesa e al calore che la circondava. L'inventore sospirò, osservando la ragazza tranquillizzarsi.

«Mi devi molte spiegazioni» sussurrò Asami, mentre la copriva con il lenzuolo e la guardava preoccupata addormentarsi. Le lasciò un bacio sulla guancia, un gesto d'affetto con cui sperava di aiutarla a guarire. «Buonanotte» mormorò, e Korra se fosse stata abbastanza lucida sarebbe arrossita completamente. Sentì solo un piacevole calore al petto, e si addormentò lasciandosi cullare dall'oscurità.

Quando l'Avatar si svegliò, era già mattina, e si ritrovò in un bagno di sudore. Calmò il respiro accelerato e i battiti, aprendo gli occhi a fatica e si guardò intorno. Era tutto un sogno? O Asami l'aveva davvero soccorsa dopo quella battaglia? Fece una smorfia di dolore, sentiva il corpo indolenzito e la testa le pulsava leggermente. A fatica si mise seduta sul letto, portandosi una mano al fianco, con una smorfia. Quando mise a fuoco i contorni di ciò che li circondava, sobbalzò sorpresa, notando che Asami era seduta a terra, con la testa poggiata sulle braccia che si trovavano sul materasso dove Korra era distesa. Poteva vedere il suo volto sereno, le labbra carnose dipinte di rosso, i capelli che erano sempre perfetti. Sentì il cuore battere forte, era successo davvero! L'aveva portata lì e guarita. Quando le palpebre della ragazza addormentata di aprirono, Korra restò senza fiato, incontrando due occhi verde smeraldo. Quelli che aveva sognato per tanto tempo.

«Korra!» esclamò Asami svegliandosi e mettendosi rapidamente in piedi. «Per fortuna stai bene» disse sorridendo avvicinandosi e abbracciandola forte. L'Avatar sobbalzò, sorpresa da quel contatto improvviso. Il profumo di Asami la avvolse e si sentì immediatamente bene. Alzò le braccia e ricambiò la stretta, nascondendo il viso tra i capelli corvini dell'inventore.

«Non ti svegliavi, avevo pensato di chiamare un medico, ero così preoccupata» mormorò, sembrava stesse per scoppiare a piangere. Korra a quelle parole la strinse ancora di più, per farle capire che c'era e che stava bene. «Non volevo farti preoccupare» ammise, la voce rauca graffiava la sua gola secca. Asami sembrò notarlo e si scostò un attimo per recuperare il bicchiere d'acqua preparato sul comodino. Korra bevve tutto d'un fiato, dopo aver ringraziato in un sussurro flebile. Asami si sedette sul bordo del materasso e strinse le labbra.

«E allora perché sei sparita improvvisamente? Sono passati sei mesi dalla tua ultima lettera» disse, con il tono di voce più serio. Korra abbassò lo sguardo sul bicchiere vuoto che teneva tra le mani bendate. L'Avatar restò in silenzio, mordendosi il labbro inferiore incerta. «E chi ti ha ridotto così? Se lo prendo gli farò passare il resto della sua vita in prigione» aggiunse in un ringhio la corvina. Korra sospirò, scuotendo la testa.

«Sono stata io» mormorò, stupendo l'inventore che schiuse le labbra e sgranò gli occhi. Korra sapeva di doverle delle spiegazioni, così si fece coraggio e alzò la testa, continuando però a non guardarla. «Quell'illusione di cui ti ho parlato, dello stato dell'Avatar, non mi lascia in pace» si portò una mano al viso, un brivido le attraversò la schiena appena vide nell'angolo della stanza di nuovo quella figura, ricurva in avanti e con le catene che toccavano il pavimenti, e gli occhi brillanti fissi su di lei.

«Ho provato e riprovato a mandarla via... ma non ci riesco» sospirò sconfitta, nascondendo il viso tra le mani, mentre portava le gambe al petto. Lo sguardo di Asami si addolcì e si avvicinò a Korra per posare una mano sulla sua spalla. «Ci riuscirai» la rassicurò e l'Avatar scosse la testa.

«No, sono mesi che ci provo e riprovo, anche il dominatore più debole riesce a battermi. Sono l'Avatar peggiore di sempre »continuò, buttando fuori tutto ciò che stava pensando in quel momento. Asami avvicinò le mani alle sue e gliele scostò dal viso. Korra sobbalzò a quel gesto, e si trovò vicinissima alla ragazza dai capelli corvini.

«Tu non sei l'Avatar... tu sei Korra» ripeté le stesse parole usate nella lettera. «E riuscirai a superare anche questa difficoltà. Nella tua vita hai affrontato di tutto, Amon ti ha tolto il bending, e tu sei riuscita a ottenerlo di nuovo e a ridare i domini a tutti coloro che erano rimasti senza. Hai sconfitto Unalaq, sei diventata uno spirito gigantesco, grazie a te i dominatori dell'aria sono aumentati, hai salvato così tante persone che non puoi neanche immaginare. Io credo che sia tu stessa a impedirti di superare questa difficoltà» disse poi, Korra corrugò le sopracciglia guardandola.

«Io voglio superarlo, ho combattuto per farlo» controbatté lei, mentre Asami la guardava. «Magari nel profondo, non vuoi guarire» disse ancora e Korra restò un attimo in silenzio pensandoci. Lei voleva farlo! Ma forse, la ragazza aveva ragione. L'idea che Zaheer l'avesse quasi ammazzata, la terrorizzava. «Prova a dirmi come ti senti quando ripensi allo scontro contro Zaheer e quando vedi quell'illusione» disse, posizionandosi a gambe incrociate davanti a lei, guardandola con convinzione. Korra si portò una mano dietro la testa, distogliendo lo sguardo pensandoci.

«Mmh, non credo che questo possa servire a qualcosa» mormorò, imbarazzata. Asami prese la sua mano libera tra le mani e le sorrise dolcemente. «Puoi dirmi qualunque cosa, sono qui solo per ascoltare e consigliare» disse, e Korra arrossì leggermente annuendo semplicemente e voltandosi un attimo di lato.

«Sento... paura» cominciò, mordendosi il labbro. «e freddo, rivivo tutti i momenti dello scontro. E la parte peggiore e ricordare la sensazione di quando Zaheer stava per uccidermi, togliendomi il respiro» continuò, l'inventore restò in silenzio.

«E in quel momento io pensavo che sarei morta, che non avrei mai più rivisto nessuno di voi e per colpa mia non sarebbe più nato un altro Avatar. Avrei rovinato tutto, l'intero mondo» strinse la stoffa tra le mani, tenendo la testa bassa. Gli occhi cominciarono a bruciare e sobbalzò ricordando il dolore di quei momenti.

«E se non ci fossero stati i dominatori dell'aria? E se alla fine fossi morta?» chiese con voce tremante. Asami si avvicinò e la abbracciò, portando una mano sulla sua testa. «Credo sia questo il problema, Korra. Pensi troppo a cosa sarebbe successo se non ce l'avessi fatta» mormorò, mentre Korra cominciò a tremare leggermente, trattenendo i singhiozzi.

«Non è successo Korra, tu sei sopravvissuta e con la tua perseveranza sei riuscita a tornare in piedi» continuò, accarezzandole lentamente i capelli, ora corti. «Devi lasciarti aiutare Korra» concluse e l'Avatar nascose il viso. «Ho cercato di farmi aiutare, ma nessuno ci è riuscito» sussurrò con voce tremante. Asami scosse la testa continuando a stringerla.

«Be', a me non lo hai chiesto» cominciò, e Korra stava per parlare, ma fu interrotta. «Non fraintendermi, sto solo cercando di dire che non devi isolarti, tentar non nuoce mai. Lì fuori ci sono le persone che ti aiuteranno a guarire» disse. Korra sorrise leggermente e la strinse forte prima di scostarsi. Korra la guardò e a quel punto parlò senza pensarci troppo.

«Una persona è proprio davanti a me» disse, regalandolo un sorriso, tra le lacrime. Asami sgranò gli occhi, era il sorriso più bello che avesse visto in quegli ultimi tempi, anche se era leggermente triste. Korra era la persona più bella che avesse mai visto. Le asciugò con i pollici le lacrime che rigavano le guance dell'Avatar.

«Vorrei fare una cosa, che ho desiderato fare per tutti questi anni da quanto te ne sei andata» disse Asami, stupendo visibilmente Korra, che si era totalmente paralizzata per quel gesto dolce che aveva fatto. Korra restò ferma, guardandola con gli occhi sgranati, mentre l'inventore la analizzava con lo sguardo attentamente, ogni singolo centimetro del suo viso.

«C-cosa?» chiese balbettando Korra, maledicendosi mentalmente. Asami si avvicinò un altro po', e Korra perse un battito. «Potrebbe essere la cosa più giusta o sbagliata della mia vita» mormorò piano, lanciando continue occhiate alle labbra di Korra, che non riusciva a capire nulla.

«Mmh, be', fallo comunque?» ipotizzò Korra, Asami a un soffio dal suo viso. «Potrebbe rovinare il nostro rapporto» la avvisò Asami. Korra si stava facendo migliaia di film mentali, soprattutto a causa del tono che stava usando e dalla loro vicinanza. E ognuno di quei film finiva nello stesso modo che aveva sognato.

«Io non credo proprio» Korra si avvicinò titubante, come per concederle qualunque cosa stesse pensando di fare in un muto assenso. Asami sorrise leggermente prima di prendere coraggio e unire le loro labbra. Korra sentì una mandria di bufali impazziti nel suo stomaco, mentre sorpresa ricambiava il bacio. Asami tenne le mani sul viso di Korra, per tenerla vicina a sé. Quando si staccarono, Asami la guardò titubante, con le guance rosse.

«Wow... non lo avevo mai immaginato _così_ » ammise Korra restando senza fiato. Asami alzò un sopracciglio guardandola.

«Lo avevi già immaginato?» chiese perplessa, e Korra distolse lo sguardo, rossa come un peperone. «In un certo senso.. cioè tu sei una bellissima ragazza, e intelligente, e sei anche tanto dolce e gentile» balbettò, prima di fermarsi quando vide Asami scoppiare a ridere. Korra la guardò spaesata, prima di trovarsi di nuovo a un millimetro dal suo viso, poi le labbra sulle sue. E in quel momento, Korra si sentì leggera, più di quanto non lo fosse stata in quegli anni. Asami sarebbe stata la sua ancora, sì, sarebbe riuscita a superare quella difficoltà, sarebbe tornata la Korra di sempre. Finalmente, dopo tanto tempo, si sentiva motivata, con la convinzione che sarebbe diventata anche più forte di prima. Korra, adesso, credeva in se stessa e negli altri.


End file.
